Männer wie Brötchen
by Ricky Snape
Summary: Sind auch diese Männer wie Brötchen - außen hart und innen ganz weich? (Gewichtelte Drabbles mit und über Albus Dumbledore und Severus Snape.)
1. xxx

Ein Beitrag zum "Harry Potter Drabble Wichteln" in einem anderen Forum.

** Vorgaben:**

Wunschpairing: Draco Malfoy / Astoria Greengrass

Alternativpairing: Severus Snape / Albus Dumbledore (Plotpairing) oder Ron Weasley / Lavender Brown oder Molly / Arthur Weasley oder Kingsley / Hermine

Prompt(s): 

1. Glück  
2. Regen  
3. Rot  
4. Lachen  
5. Umhang

Verschiedenes: Humor wäre mir am liebsten, bin aber auch mit Romantik, Abenteuer oder Drama glücklich

**_AN1_**: Obwohl mir nicht klar ist, was ein 'Plotpairing' ist, habe ich mich dennoch für [SS/AD] entschieden.

**_AN2_**: Die Herren Professoren Dumbledore und Snape haben überlebt ... irgendwie ... und Dobby auch.


	2. Irgendwann

„Wie findest du den, Severus: Miss Brown geht in den Honigtopf und verlangt 99 Schokofrösche.  
Sagt der Verkäufer: 'Aber warum nimmst du denn nicht 100, Mädchen?' Darauf Lavender: 'Na, wer soll die denn alle essen?'"

Sichtlich amüsiert prustete Dumbledore los.

Der Angesprochene hingegen ließ kommentarlos mit ansonsten unveränderter Mimik die linke Augenbraue in Richtung seines Haaransatzes hinaufwandern.

„Irgendwann kriege ich dich doch zum _LACHEN_, Severus. Verlass dich 'drauf."

Enttäuscht kehrte Dumbledore in die Große Halle zurück. Hätte er sich auf seinem Wege umgedreht,  
so hätte er Severus Snape schmunzeln sehen können. Allerdings war es nicht der Witz, der ihn belustigte.


	3. Spielernatur

„295 Punkte für Minerva, 253 für Filius, 188 für Albus und 67 für Severus", verkündete der magische Punktezähler das Endergebnis.

„Ihr habt geschummelt!", grollte Snape. „Das ist eine infame Unterstellung!", erzürnte sich Flitwick.

„Wer ist denn hier der Slyherin?", setzte McGonagall nach, „Albus, sag doch auch 'mal was dazu!"

Dumbledore schüttelte nur lächelnd den Kopf, woraufhin zwei empörte Lehrkörper das Kaminzimmer verließen.

„Gräme dich nicht. Du weißt doch wie es heißt: Pech im Spiel, _GLÜCK_ in der Liebe", sprach der alte Zauberer und  
streichelte zärtlich über den Handrücken seines Gegenübers, bevor sich die Beiden in die Räumlichkeiten des Jüngeren zurückzogen.


	4. Elfenmagie

„Dobby darf das nicht tun!"

„Dobby wird es aber tun. Dobby ist ein freier Elf!  
Und außerdem hat Master Schulleiter Dumledore Dobby zwanzig Zitronenbonbons versprochen, wenn er es tut!"

„Und was wird Master Snape dann mit Dobby tun?"

„Dobby ist Harry Potters Freund! Master Snape wird Dobby also gar nichts tun! Bestimmt hat er sowieso nichts dagegen.  
Winky ist viel zu ängstlich! Wenn Winky Dobby nicht helfen will, dann wird Dobby eben Master Dumbledores lila UMHANG  
alleine waschen und mit Elfenmagie trocknen, damit er sich genauso aufbauscht wie der schwarze Umhang von Master Snape,  
wenn Master Dumbledore einen Schritt tut!"


	5. Farbwechsel

„Gib' ihn her, Severus!"

„Nein, Albus! Du kannst mich nicht dazu zwingen!"

„Und ob! Was bleibt mir denn anderes übrig, wenn Minerva mitten im Schuljahr  
mit Aberforth durchbrennt und ich schon ihren Unterricht übernehmen muss?"

„Ich will aber nicht!"

„Du benimmst dich kindisch!"

„Mir doch egal!"

„Nun denn, du hast es nicht anders gewollt ... Impedimenta!"

Und Hogwarts Direktor nahm Professor Snape den alten grünen Schal seines ehemaligen,  
derzeit von Horace Slughorn geleiteten Hauses ab, umwickelte den Hals des dem Lähmfluch  
unterworfenen Verteidigungslehrers mit einem extra flauschigen Schalexemplar in kräftigem _  
ROT _und erklärte ihn mit sofortiger Wirkung zum Hauslehrer der Gryffindors.


	6. Muggelkram

„Hilf mir mal, Severus. Ich schaff' es nicht alleine, das verdammte Ding darüberzustreifen."

„Du zeterst wie ein junges Mädchen, Albus. Halt lieber still!"

„Sei doch nicht so grob! Ich brauche ihn noch!"

„Na wenn du meinst."

„Auch wenn mein gutes Stück mittlerweile schon ziemlich alt ist und sich nicht mit dem Prachtexemplar  
messen kann, welches du dein Eigen nennst, so hat er mir seinen Dienst noch nie verweigert!  
So wie du dich anstellst, könnte man allerdings meinen, du machst das gerade zum ersten Mal!"

„So ist es auch. Ich pflege meinen _REGEN_schirm nach Gebrauch niemals in die Hülle zurückzustecken!"


End file.
